Over It
by IxAmxAxMonster
Summary: "Complete? Is that it? Well, I can tell you that alcohol ain't gonna make you feel that way." Twenty two year old Roxas is tired of his everyday life and wants to change for the better. He wants to get over his past and feel complete. Except, somethings missing in it. All his life he had been searching for something, anything, to fulfill that desire. And that's when he meets Xion.


_Over It_

The bar was practically empty and I sat alone with nobody besides me but a half empty glass of beer. I knew the bartender, that's one of the main reasons I even came here early in the morning. Well, that and the fact that I don't want to go home alone all caught up in my thoughts. I needed company and the only friend I had was that bartender.

"Another shot, Roxas?" He suddenly asks me as he wipes out a glass cup with a cloth with a raised eyebrow. His name was Axel, he basically knew my entire life story. I mostly came here to vent out to him and get a free drink. I came here so often in the early morning hours that it was only natural that he would talk to me since there was nobody ever here. So, we got to know each other and became pretty close friends.

I held my head in my hands and didn't look up. "Sure." I mumbled. My eyelids were heavy and every time I'd close them, I got pretty close to falling asleep. Looking up, the neon clock read "2:00". It was a good thing that I worked night shifts at least.

He set the glass he was wiping out down in front of me and whipped around to fetch a tall bottle and popped it open.

"Man, you don't look so good." Axel stated as he poured the alcoholic beverage in my small glass. "You need some sleep." I let out a yawn and rested my hand on my forehead and sighed.

"I'd rather not."

"Oh?" He questioned as he recapped the bottle. "Well, Roxas let me ask you something." He leaned forward and rested his elbow on the wooden bar counter. I didn't reply and instead sipped on my new glass of beer. "You've told me everything about your life; the good, the bad. But you've never told me why you even come here."

I set my glass down, swallowing the liquid. Blinking, I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

_Why did I even come here? To vent? About what? I've already vented out everything I could about my life._ I felt his gaze on me.

"Don't tell me you don't know." He added as he drummed his fingers along the edge of the counter.

"I guess," I started as I stared down at my lap. These bar stools were killing my back. "I'm just, I don't know, scared?"

"Scared?" He repeated as if taken aback.

Yeah, OK I admitted I was scared. Now he probably thinks I'm a coward or something. Or was that the beer talking? I've only had about three small shots already in my system. There was no way I could be drunk already. I felt the pressure of this conversation bearing on my shoulders. Why did I say I was scared? Was I, though? I'm not sure. I haven't really figured it out.

For a moment I thought deeply, wondering what I wanted most. Axel, though, chuckled amusingly for a moment and whipped back around to place the tall bottle back on its shelf on the wall.

" Maybe you should go home. It's late- well, actually early in the morning. Get some sleep, man."

And that's when it dawned on me. I didn't want a family who actually cares about me in life, I didn't want a close friend, and most of all, I didn't want to waste my life doing the same routine every day.

"I guess I just want to feel complete." I confessed. It was true, that was for sure.

He turned back around to face me and raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Complete? Is that it? Well, I can tell you that alcohol ain't gonna make you feel that way."

I lightly gripped my glass and tapped my fingers around its smooth, circular sides.

"I know. It's just, I have no clue what to do with my life."

He chuckled.

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas..." He started, waving his hand in the air with amusement. "The only way you're actually going to find out is if you get out and do something other than coming here." He picked up the cloth and wiped out another glass. "You've been coming here for what, six months of the same routine?"

Yeah, it was pathetic. It really was. What was I thinking? Waisting my life at a bar every day is not going to get me anywhere right now. Why couldn't I have thought of this myself? Well, I guess you can say that's what friends are for.

I chuckled and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. "I guess you're right."

"If you want to get anywhere, I suggest you head home and don't come back here until you find what you're looking for. Because I'm sure it's not here."

A smile formed on my face. I felt it. It was nice to smile every now and then, which rarely happened for me. I'll find something to complete my life. Hopping off the bar stool, I reached into my baggy jeans pocket and pulled out my worn out leather wallet.

"No, no, no, no." Axel suddenly spoke. "It's on the house. Go on, get out of here."

With a soft chuckle I gave him a slight wave. "Thanks."

"Go on, I'm sick of seeing your face here!" He replied with a laugh. I knew he was being serious though. He hated seeing me waist my life.

Suddenly a burst of confidence and the need to do something came over me. I was ready to leave my my old ways and actually do something and step one was exiting through this bar door.

Walking across the squeaky wooden floor boards, I gripped the jiggly doorknob. Once I turned it, the bells rung as the door tapped them. Rain drops fell from the roof as millions of others fell from the dark sky and hit the ground, creating puddles. Turning around, I gave one last wave to my friend. He just replied with shooing motions and telling me to leave and good luck.

With a smile I stepped through the door, feeling relieved as I let it shut behind me. Today was a new day. Time to make a better me instead of drinking my life away.

I guess you could say the bar was my refuge, well, it use to be anyway. But, quitting my drinking addiction was going to be tough. Should I start quitting by myself? I could try it and see how long it lasts. Yeah, that's what I'll do.

I have to stop standing here and thinking! I'm getting soaked!

Briskly walking from the door and onto the stone path I made it to a tree lined dirt road where I wouldn't get wet much. Though walking through here in the dark was kind of creepy. Every step I took, I was just waiting for some sort of creature or monster to pop out of the trees and kill me. It was a stupid thought, but it was what always gave me the chills.

Barely anybody walked through here. It was a shortcut to town about a mile away. It was quicker than walking on the main road by a mile. The dirt crunched under my sneakers and that's when I heard a twig snap in the woods, causing my heart to increase in speed.

I started to jog. The quicker I got out of here the better. It's no wonder nobody goes down here. I looked up and saw the moon. I haven't seen it for a long time now, I've spent all my life looking down and never once looked up.

Blinking ton of times as the water dropped into my eyes I decided it was best to keep looking ahead where I could see city lights in the distance. I wasn't too far away.

"Boo!"

Jumping in place, I whipped around at the voice I hadn't recognized. My heart raced, my eyes were wide.

_This is how I die!_

I saw nobody behind me. I turned to my left; nothing.

My eyes scanned the area at a lightning fast pace and that's when I turned to my right and saw this dark figure standing in front of a tree.

"Hello?" I questioned with a shaking voice.

_Come on, Roxas! Man up!_

"I scared you, Demyx!" The female voice exclaimed before cackling.

_Demyx? Who was that? _

Taking a step back I swallowed hard.

"Who's Demyx?" Maybe this was a ghost. Or maybe she had a gun and was about to shoot me but was just psyching me out first.

"Huh?" She questioned. I saw the dark figure getting bigger along with the crunching footsteps on the dirt path. "You mean you're not Demyx?"

"N-no." I replied taking another step back.

I heard a click noise and a light beamed, showing her face. She had short black hair and was about my height.

She shined the light on my face and gasped.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologized as she covered her mouth. "I thought you were someone else!"

Squinting my eyes and blocking the light from my eyes with my hand I replied. "Uh, it's OK."

She moved the light towards the ground and took a few steps toward me.

"Well, then if you're not Demyx, who are you and what are you doing on this path? The main road is back there." She questioned as she pointed past me.

_Well, wasn't she just full of questions. Not even a simple hello or anything._

"I'm uh, Roxas. You?"

She held out her hand. "I'm Xion." I shook hers and she smiled. "Nice to meet you! But, you still haven't told me why you're here."

I rubbed my hand on the back of my neck. Come on, all I wanted was to get home, not talk to random strangers in the woods.

"I always walk here when I come from the bar."

_Wait, first of all, what was she doing in the woods at this time of the day? She had some explaining to do for me, but then again it wasn't my business._

"Oh," She started quietly. "You need a flashlight, it's dangerous."

Putting my hands in my pockets I asked. "So what about your friend Demyx?"

Suddenly, she gasped. "Oh, that's right! I've got to go find him. Well, it was nice meeting you, Roxas!"

Before I could say anything more, she turned around and ran back in the woods.

_Well, she was sure energetic..._

Sighing, I began walking to my destination.

_Who was she? Why haven't I seen her before? She looked about my age; 22. _

And from that second on, I made sure to keep quiet and check my surroundings every two seconds, just in case another person decides to pop out of the woods. Maybe I'll take the main road next time.


End file.
